MyRu's Endless Valentine Dance
MyRu's Endless Valentine Dance is a Royal-type Zuttomo song sung by Myruka as a promotion for the Heart-Throbbing Valentine event. The song lyrics were written by Mystery, who also composed and arranged it. It shares its melody with MyRu's Exciting Valentine Song～. Color Code *Haruka *Mystery *Both *'With backup vocals' Romaji= La la la... La la la... La la... Akumu no monogatari Kimi to deatta sono shunkan Atashi no sekai ga kawatta Boku no owaranai ballroom de Kimi dake wa ojousama Fushigi na yozora no shita de Tsuki no hikari dake ga miru Kono yoru wa owaranai Kimi no hoshii mono ga? Yoru no ballroom Ai no waltz o Kimi to boku dake ga iru Hoshi no hikari to Kimi no me ga Eien ni kimi o aishitai Owaranai, owaranai Valentine Dance Futari dake no ai no shunkan Kono kimochi wa tomaranai kara Kimi wa boku dake no ojousama Kono boku wa kawaranai Futari no himitsu no yoru de Yume no doresu de Kimi to no endless waltz o Yoru no ballroom Ai no waltz o Ima no kimi ga boku no mono Hoshi no hikari to Kimi no me ga Eien ni kimi ga hoshii Owaranai, owaranai Valentine Night Futari dake no ai no dance Boku wa tomaranai demo Ai wa ai nara shōganai ne? La la la La la la Koi no yoru Atashi to kimi o tsunagu akai ito Kimi wa boku dake no Princess sa Oide La la la La la la... |-| Color Code= La la la... La la la... La la... ' Akumu no monogatari' Kimi to deatta sono shunkan Atashi no sekai ga kawatta Boku no owaranai ballroom de Kimi dake wa ojousama Fushigi na yozora no shita de Tsuki no hikari dake ga miru Kono yoru wa owaranai Kimi no hoshii mono ga? Yoru no ballroom Ai no waltz o Kimi to boku dake ga iru Hoshi no hikari to Kimi no me ga Eien ni kimi o aishitai Owaranai, owaranai Valentine Dance Futari dake no ai no shunkan Kono kimochi wa tomaranai kara Kimi wa boku dake no ojousama Kono boku wa kawaranai Futari no himitsu no yoru de Yume no doresu de Kimi to no endless waltz o Yoru no ballroom Ai no waltz o Ima no kimi ga boku no mono Hoshi no hikari to Kimi no me ga Eien ni kimi ga hoshii Owaranai, owaranai Valentine Night Futari dake no ai no dance Boku wa tomaranai demo Ai wa ai nara shōganai ne? La la la La la la Koi no yoru Atashi to kimi o tsunagu akai ito Kimi wa boku dake no Princess sa Oide La la la La la la... |-| English= La la la... La la la... La la... A story of nightmares That moment I first met you My whole world changed In my endless ballroom Only you are the princess Below a mysterious night sky I only see the moonlight This night will not end What is it, the thing you want? The ballroom of night A waltz of love There's only you and me Your eyes and The light of the stars I want to love you forever It won't end, it won't end This Valentine Dance Our own moment of love These feelings cannot be stopped Thus, you're the princess that belongs to me I will never change In our secret night With a dress of dream An eternal waltz with you The ballroom of night A waltz of love The "you" of now belongs to me Your eyes and The light of the stars I want you forever It won't end, it won't end This Valentine Night Our owndance of love I cannot be stopped, but If love is love, there's no helping it... right? La la la La la la The night of love The red string that ties me and you You're the princess that belongs to me Come to me La la la La la la... Category:Hanako Inoue Category:Royal Songs Category:Mystery's songs Category:Haruka's songs Category:Duo Song